


Love is You

by jeongjeongie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/F, Friendship/Love, Idols, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongjeongie/pseuds/jeongjeongie
Relationships: BLACKPINK BLINK(s)/TWICE ONCE(s), Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	1. That Jokbal Addict

"Jeongyeon-ah...f-faster!"

"Please...Jeongyeon. Please make it faster!"

"Ok dear. Brace yourself cause you're about to experience the real adventure."

Oh! I know what you're thinking you little pervys. 😏 Well, you're thinking wrong. By the way, I'm Yoo Jeongyeon. That girl I'm with is Hirai Momo, my girlfriend – a friend that is a girl, also she's one of my best friends and my eating buddy.  
I guess you're still wondering what happen to us earlier. Well, this stupid girlfriend of mine has an 'emergency' according to her. We have been chased by the owner of jokbal stall for not paying our meal. Aish, this jokbal addict is giving me headache.

**_* Earlier at Jokbal stall *_ **

"Jeong, you bring your bike right?"

"Uhm, why?" I answer her while munching my jokbal.

"I have an emergency and I need your bike now."

"Oh, here's my key" I reach my key in my pocket and give it to Momo.

"No. You will come with me. We need to go now."

"Ok. I will just finish my jokbal."

After I finished my jokbal, I looked at Momo who is already walking towards my bike.  
'Wait, am I the one who will pay for our meal??? This Momo, I thought it's gonna be her treat! I didn't even bring my wallet.' I thought to myself.  
I ran to her to tell her to pay the meal.

"Yah Mo, how dare you to walk away. You need to pay for our meal." I pushed her towards the stall.

"That's my emergency Jeong. I don't have my money here."

"WHAT??!!"

"Hurry! We need to go..." she said while taking glances at the stall. "...the owner is still busy with other customer, I am sure he won't see us." she continued.

Momo and I immediately run to my bike. As I we reached, the owner saw us.

"Hey!! Your payment!!" the jokbal owner shouted while he's running to us.

"Start the engine already!" Momo shouted.

"I am on it!!!" I shouted her back.

"You two!!! If I catch you, you will be dead meat for sure!!!" the owner shouted in frustration.

"Catch us if you can!!!" Momo said while doing the f*ck you sign.

After few minutes of chasing, the jokbal owner manage to catch up.

"Oh oh oh~~ he's catching up Jeong! Oh, with his bike ah!" Momo said in a amuse tone?  
'Whaa!! The owner really don't know how to give up. He is still chasing us now with his bike.' I thought

"Jeongyeon-ah...f-faster!"

"What if I won't?" I said while decelerating my bike just to tease her.

"Please...Jeongyeon. Please make it faster!" Momo begged.

"Ok dear. Brace yourself cause you're about to experience the real adventure."


	2. Party

Finally, we manage to escape from the chasing jokbal owner. We are here at Jihyo's crib. You may wonder why we're here, Jihyo is having a slumber party – perfect for Friday night.

"Hey Cous, you're early. It's 7:48 and the party will start at 9, excited to see someone eh?" Jihyo said while wiggling her brow as she teased me.

"I don't know what you are talking ab–" Momo cut me.

"Oh come on Jeong" Momo said while entering the kitchen.

"Yah Shut up! You're the reason why we're got chased."

"Chased? Chased from what? From whom?" Jihyo asked.

"We got chased by the jokbal stall owner because of that pabo!" I replied Jihyo pointing Momo.

Jihyo looked at Momo. "What did you do? You didn't flirt to the owner, right?"

"Of course not! That ajusshi is not even my type."

"So if you didn't flirt to that ajusshi, then you flirted his son or daughter?" Jihyo asked again making Momo pissed off.

"Yah! Am I that flirt to you?!"

"Yes, you're a flirt. You're quite famous in Twix University even in Beulping University knows it." Jihyo answered.

Momo making a sad face and pouting her lips. "Am I? I am just being friendly you know."

Ew! I find it disgusting seeing her lips pouting. "Yah! Stop that. It doesn't suit you."

"OK ok, you're just being friendly. Now tell me what did you do and why that owner chased you." Jihyo said while patting Momo's shoulder.

"We ate at the stall and run away." Momo replied.

"You WHAT???" Jihyo shouted. Not really shouted, just her usual voice. But you know Jihyo, she has this loud voice.

"Don't shout mic. You're hurting our precious ears." I said.

"Run away" Momo said. "We don't have money, that's why we have a little bit of adventure."

"Adventure my ass!" I commented.

"But you enjoy it, didn't you?" Momo asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I enjoyed it."

In disbelief, Jihyo shakes her head. "How can rich people have no money?" she asked.

"My dad cut all of my cards and I don't have cash here, while Jeongyeon didn't bring her wallet." Momo answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jihyo asked. "Or the others?"

"Eummm... We didn't think of that. Sorry. Hehehe" Momo said while making a V-sign.

**Author's POV**

Everyone is enjoying the party and cheering these two dancing machine.

"Go Momo! Go Momo! Go Lisa! Go Lisa!" Well, these two were already drunk.

"Jagi, come here dance with me." The drunk Momo grabbed Jeongyeon's hands. Jeongyeon didn't complain 'cause if she would, she can't take the whiny Momo. She have no choice but to join Momo and Lisa dancing.

"So you're dating her ah? I didn't see it coming." Lisa asked while poking Jeongyeon's cheeks.

"What dating are you talking about Lisa and please stop poking me."

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes b—"

Lisa asked "Why her? Why?" and then hugged Jeongyeon. 'I am sorry Lisa, I'm so sorry.' Jeongyeon thought. And when Momo saw it, she back hugged Jeongyeon.

Kyaa~~ Jeongyeon is so lucky to be hugged by these two girls. If that happens to me, whoa~~ HEAVEN!!! But wait, is Lisa and Momo KISSING??! OMG! I can't believe this is happening. Jeongyeon is really in awkward position and situation right now, as in awkward!

She tries to separate the two drunk person. "What the! Yah, you two stop it. How dare you to put me in this such awkward situation!"

The two pull away from kissing and smirking at Jeongyeon. "You want to join?" they said in unison.

Without any further, Jeongyeon run away to skip from those two. Run away for your life Jeong! Hahaha... The three didn't know that there are 2 pairs of eyes eyeing on them.


	3. Party (pt. 2)

**Jennie's POV**

So we're here at the Jihyo's house partying. She said she missed us. It's been a long time we hang out together since me, Lisa, Jisoo and Rosé attended in different university. Too bad, Chaeyoung and Mina will not be able to party with us because they have some important things to do.

"Yah Lisa stop drinking. You're already drunk."

"Shh! Don't be kill joy Jendeuki. I just want to enjoy this night, okay? Let me be." she said as she pat my head. "And forget this pain."

 _'Pain? Why is she in pain?'_ I thought to myself.

"Something happen to you?" I asked.

"Nah! Don't need to worry about me. I'm okay."

"Lis—" she already walked away. She's dancing now with Momo, later, Jeongyeon joined them. 

**Jihyo's POV** ********

"Cous help me. Those two maniacs are going to rape me!!"

I was about to drag her to my room when someone dragged her to veranda, and that someone is Jennie.

' _Eh? What going on?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. Lisa bumped to the couch, Momo was trying to help her up but she lose her footing and fell to the floor. Later, they passed out.

"Jihyo-ah help me carry these drunk people to the room." Nayeon said as she carrying Lisa.

"Ne" Me and Nayeon carry those drunk friends of mine one by one. Aish! They're such a pain in ass but I love them.

**Jeongyeon's POV**

I smiled at Jennie and gave her a kiss on her hand. "Thank you for saving me from those maniacs Nini~~"

"Anything for you." she said.

"Jen"

"Hmm"

"I think Lisa knew it." I said. "She asked me earlier."

Jennie's eyes widened. "H-how?"

"I don't know. I thought you told her."

"I didn't tell her, I didn't tell anybody either." She sighed. "I think we should tell them before the others will do it."

"Yeah, you are right. We will tell them soon." I said. "Let's go inside, the others might looking for us."

"10 minutes Jeong." she said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "They're our friends. I'm sure they'll understand. She'll understand it." I kissed her forehead and hugged her to assure everything will be alright. _'I hope so.'_

"Jeongye...on" someone called me.

**Nayeon's POV**

"Jeongye...on" I called her. They immediately pull away from each other.

"Oh Nayeon! Yes?" she asked. "A-are they already in the room?"

"U-uh... yes, they're already inside." I answered back.

' _What the hell! Why am I shuttering?'_

"Okay, we are coming in." Jennie said.

"Okay" I said.

_'What was that? Wait, are they...? Okay, that explains why they often go out together these days.'_


End file.
